Candle Light On Your Skin
by allessandramari
Summary: Wedding Night Fluff. Story #7 in my post series lit world. Rated M.


**This is pure lit fluff. 7th story in my post series world. You might want to read the others first. :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, just like to play in the world.**

Candlelight On Your Skin

He set her on the edge of the bed, and glanced around the room in awe. Jess didn't know what to say as he looked at the banks of white candles and flowers on the dressers and tables in their bedroom. The bed was transformed into a bower with white and silver material hanging from the ceiling. There was a tea cart with iced champagne and beer along with a variety of finger foods.

"I didn't set this up, I didn't know they were going to do this!" Rory said, running her hands across the soft blanket in the same rich blue as the flowers in her bouquet.

"There's a card with the food," Jess said, reading, and then smiling. "Paris arranged the food and decorations. Apparently it's something her nanny did for her and Doyle. Paris still has a nanny? Even though she's married, out of college, and a Doctor?"

"Nanny is more of a mother, she's definitely closer to her nana than she is to her mom," Rory replied, catching her breath as Jess turned off the light so the room was candlelit, and knelt in front of her. Reaching down, he unstrapped her shoes and slid them off.

"Do your feet hurt?" he asked, massaging, being careful to apply enough pressure so it didn't tickle.

"Not really. The leather was soft." Rory sighed in appreciation as Jess stood and pulled her into his arms, turning her to face the bed. Placing small kisses down her back as he unbuttoned her dress. The buttons continued past her waist and he hummed his appreciation at the sight of her lace underwear. Standing, he lifted her out of her dress, before setting her down next to the tea cart.

"Pour us a glass while I hang this up for you," he said taking her dress to the closet and finding the padded hanger.

"God Jess, I love you. You know me. You know I couldn't have handled the dress I wore to our wedding in a puddle on the floor. It amazes me how well you know me, and how much you do to make me happy. The little things." Tears shined in her bright blue eyes as she watched Jess buttoning her dress on the hanger.

"It's one of our strengths. The little things we do for each other. We might not always t-" Jess turned to face her, silenced by the vision in front of him. Rory was pouring champagne in her pale blue lace panties and matching embroidered lace garter belt holding up the thigh high white stockings. Clearing his throat, he attempted to finish his thought from before, but couldn't.

"Rory, put down the glass."

"Jess, what's wrong?" she said, turning to face him, freezing at the hungry look in his eyes.

"Nothing. You, fuck Rory, I thought on Christmas Day you couldn't get more beautiful. I thought I'd seen perfection. But tonight, the candle light on your skin, the garter. The fact you're standing there almost naked, and you're not hiding or blushing. It's been so long, and I love you." Closing his eyes briefly, with his fists clenched at his sides, he fought to control his need as Rory moved to stand in front of him. Reaching out, she held his eyes with hers, as she unbuttoned his shirt. Taking his fists in her hands, she kissed his knuckles, before loosening his fingers and placing a kiss on his palms. Undoing his cuffs, she let his hands drop back to his sides. Running her hands down his chest, she traced his scars, her eyes sad as she remembered the details of each wound from his book, before moving around to his back. Pulling his shirt down off of his shoulders, Rory mimicked his actions as she flicked her tongue down his spine. Laying her cheek on his back, enjoying Jess's ragged breaths, she wrapped her arms around him and ran her hands across his stomach. Brushing her fingers across the waistband of his dress pants, Rory unhooked and unzipped them, before sliding her fingers under his briefs.

"Rory," Jess groaned at the touch of her fingers caressing him. "Do you, are you still on the pill? I'm not prepared."

"I am, I didn't stop taking them," Rory said moving around to kneel at Jess's feet, untying his dress shoes and sliding them off his feet along with his socks. Looking up into his eyes, she tugged his slacks down and was reaching up to remove his underwear when he stopped her from going further.

"No. Don't. Tonight, tonight I want to make love to you. It's not about how many times, or how erotic. I want to stare into your eyes while I sheath myself in you. I want to show you how much I love you with every touch." Pulling Rory to her feet, Jess ran his fingers through her hair, removing the combs and pins, massaging her scalp. Rory shuddered under his gentle touch, as he looked at her with emotion filled eyes. Tucking her hair behind one ear, he met her lips with his in a sweet, tender kiss. Rory stepped in closer, and wound her fingers into his hair as she deepened it, her mouth open to his. Breaking off, Jess stepped away.

"Take off the rest of your clothes," he demanded. Rory grinned, she didn't think she could pull off seductress, but she was going to try. Turning slightly, so she could still see Jess, while giving him a view of her backside, she smoothed her hands down her thighs to the clasps, and unsnapped them. Bending at the waist, she pointed one toe, the only thing she remembered from Miss Patty's ballet classes, and rolled her stocking down slowly. Pulling it off, she dropped it to the floor before switching her weight and rolling the other stocking down. Kicking it off, she shimmied out of the garter belt instead of unhooking it, then slid her lace underwear down. Standing nude in front of him, Rory held her hand out to Jess who was removing his own underwear.

"I wanted to take those off of you," Rory said. Jess shook his head no, and led Rory to the bed. Sweeping her up off her feet, he lowered her to the center and followed her down, covering her body with his. Kissing her forehead, her chin, and the little indention above her sternum, Jess skipped over her breasts to kiss her stomach.

"Jess," Rory sighed, "make love to me, please." Jess smiled and kissed his way back up her body to her lips, lining their bodies up. Rory undulated underneath him, pushing herself against his length. Continuing to kiss her, Jess left a trail of need down her neck. Rory gasped as his tongue flickered around her ear,

"Please Jess." Looking into her dilated eyes, Jess reached down between them and caressed her heat. She was ready for him, and he'd hardly touched her. He eased himself into her body. Letting it adjust to his size, before pulling back and thrusting forward again. Rory's hands were tight in his hair as she kissed him, sliding her tongue against his, pushing herself against him, whimpering with the need to be as close to him as she could. Pulling him against her as tightly as possible with her legs around his waist. Thrust after thrust, he filled her. Not wanting to change the angle, not wanting to move away, he reached down and manipulated her clit until she orgasmed around him. He'd missed watching the color rush up her cheeks, and her expressions change as she came. He had missed everything about her. Thrusting into her faster, he brought himself and let his weight collapse on her briefly, before pushing himself up onto his elbows and kissing her again.

"Are you okay?" he asked, seeing her eyes fill with tears.

"I missed you, I missed you so much," Rory replied, kissing his neck, before pulling him into an embrace. Letting his weight fall against her again, he rolled them over, so Rory was lying on top of him.

"I missed you too. Thank you. Thank you for tonight. For letting me back in, for marrying me, for loving me. Can we stay like this for a while? Holding each other?"

"I'd like that. It's enough to lay here, quiet, together," Rory said, snuggling closer. Smiling at the feel of Jess kissing her forehead, before letting her eyes drift shut.

The smell of strawberries caused her eyes to flutter open.

"Your growling stomach woke me up, here," Jess said offering her a strawberry. "There's cake too, and healthy food for me."

"Mmm, thank you. My first breakfast in bed as a wife. You're the best husband ever," Rory replied, helping herself to cake.

"Husband. Wife. I like hearing those words, and really, it's not breakfast. More of a one a.m. snack," Jess said smirking. "Who's coming to this family dinner tonight? Is it here?"

"It's at Luke's. He's closing early. He and Sookie are doing the food. As far as guests go, it'll be Emily and Richard, Liz and her family, Jimmy and his, Ray and his mom, Chris and Gigi, Tristan, Paris and Doyle, Lane and her family, Matt and Chris, who am I forgetting?" Rory asked.

"Your mom, Luke, Sookie's family. Is Miss Patty coming? I haven't had a chance to thank her. Not really, anyway," Jess added, sliding in behind Rory, and pulling her against his chest. She leaned against him, content.

"I'll text mom and have Patty come. So I figure, if it's one, we have a good ten hours before Ray and his mom join us for lunch. By the way, you're cooking."

"Huh, ten hours? A good hour will be spent in the shower, half an hour to dress…we still have to have the 'Oh my God, we're married' sex and the 'it's been too long since we've had sex' sex. I'm not sure we have time to sleep," Jess said, smirking against her neck. Rory laughed.

"I think we better get started then, because although we've already had the 'I love you more than life' sex, we need to add in the 'I've missed you' sex and the 'I need you more than I need coffee' sex."

"Hmmm, I like the way you think," Jess said, moving the plate to the floor, and kissing Rory's neck.

"You'd better get to work then," Rory said, turning in Jess's arms and pulling him close.

"Hi Ho, Hi Ho," Jess sang before lowering his head to hers, and kissing his new wife passionately.


End file.
